A Secret Revealed
by Demon's Halo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's secret love is revealed with some horrible results. SasuNaru and a little bit of Uchihacest... limey is suppose... first post, please read and review


A/N I don't know why I'm putting this up TT I HATE SasuNaru is hit on the head with a sledgehammer … yeah… originally **Also Known As Lili93**'s Christmas present. More reactions and Shounen-ai-ness will come later… unfortunately for me TT god I hate SasuNaru. Oh yeah, I don't own NARUTO or SasuNaru ( thank god.)

Naruto grinned swinging his feet off of Sasuke's bed, back and forth back and forth, happily waiting for Sasuke's return from the downstairs. The happy grin faded as he heard the beginnings of yet another famous Uchiha fight. It continued to fade as he heard Sasuke's feet pound up the stairs and pull open the bedroom door banging it against the wall. "Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered.

The raven-haired boy walked up to him until he was centimeters from Naruto's face. Slowly he started unzipping the blonde's jacket. "Sasuke." Naruto whispers, "If Itachi finds us, he'll kill us both."

"Let him." Sasuke replied dropping his own shirt on the floor, "He's just jealous that my love is cuter than his."

Naruto smiled letting the Uchiha kiss him allowing him to dominate as usual. It wasn't difficult Sasuke new exactly how to send tingles down Naruto's spine. Unlike most other aspects of the raven-haired ninja's life he was gentle when he kissed Naruto, slow and steady won the blonde.

The Uchiha pulled himself from Naruto's mouth beginning to kiss his neck moving slowly and steadily.

Naruto himself allowed the Uchiha too move across his neck. Slowly he traced the long jagged scars that ran along Sasuke's back. He sighed slightly brushing his cheek up against the Uchiha's.

Suddenly he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist trying to push the boy over onto his back. Sencing what he was doing Sasuke rolled over allowing Naruto to sit on his bare chest. "What's up Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned, "I wanted to be on top." He replied before bending down kissing the raven-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed himself up on to his elbows kissing Naruto back. There was a struggle for dominance before Sasuke won out again.

Gently Sasuke pushed his hands under Naruto shirt feeling the familiar curves and angles for what seemed to be the millionth time. Everything was perfect everything was calm everything was—

"Sasuke." Itachi pushed open the door and stood there gapping at his younger brother and Naruto before the rage bubbled up. He grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck dragging him out of the house. Naruto kicking and screaming all the way.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled chasing after his elder brother.

"And stay out!" Itachi yelled throwing the young jinchuuriki out the door and onto the steps. He slammed the door shunt angry before turning to his younger brother. "Sasuke." He growled.

Sasuke's hand twitched locked tightly into a fist. "Itachi." He growled before charging his older brother. Itachi parried easily slamming the younger Uchiha into a wall. He scowled before driving his fist into Sasuke's stomach. Once, twice, thrice.

"Don't ever, ever let me catch you doing that again." Itachi whispered menacingly into his brother's ear while slamming his fist into one last time.

"Ok, I'll do it while your out." Sasuke grunted back.

Growling Itachi threw his brother too the floor and threw himself on top of him repeatedly beating his fists across Sasuke's face drawing up blood. Sasuke lay there taking the punishment as Itachi spat out every curse he knew.

"You wanna be gay?!" He yelled, "I'll give you gay!" He shrieked before slamming his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke screamed in his head. Trying to push the older man off of him. Itachi released his brother from his kiss. "Still wanna be gay, little brother?"

Sasuke groaned still trying to push Itachi off of him.

Satisfied Itachi pushed himself off of Sasuke's chest. As soon as the weight off his brother was off him Sasuke escaped to the outside. Naruto was still sitting on the porch softly crying unaware of the fight that had ensued inside.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured softly sitting down next to the blonde boy. Stroking his hair gently, he whispered again into his ear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you just cause Itachi's a bitch."

Naruto sighed, "I know. It's just… what if he hurts you?"

"Don't worry, so long as I can be with you." Sasuke replied kissing Naruto gently on the lips.

"Sasuke?" Sakura had walked up, "Naruto?" Both boys ignored the pink haired girl totally engrossed in each other. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Saskura yelled.

Sasuke broke off the kiss to glare at Sakura, "Beat it."

Sakura stood there her hands on her hips, "Don't you two know how wrong that is?" She hollered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Beat it." He repeated.

Sakura huffed having it in mind to tell everyone she knew about Sasuke and Naruto. She ran off disgusted with herself for ever liking Sasuke.

Naruto raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Forget her." Sasuke replied and pressed his mouth to Naruto's uncaringabout what the world thought of them

A/N SasuNaru and Uchihacest shivers hope you liked it anyway. Apparently more chapters will come… I was actually kind of ordered… I am a slave…


End file.
